Cthulhu
Character Synopsis Cthulhu is an alien entity created by writer H. P. Lovecraft and first introduced in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu". He is considered a Great Old One within the pantheon of Lovecraftian cosmic entities. While the Great Old Ones are not truly all-powerful gods as the Outer Gods are, they are nonetheless terrifying and godlike in mortal eyes. Cthulhu and his kin arrived on earth billions of years ago, searching for a new home after leaving the green binary star Xoth. However, the planet had already been claimed by a species known as the Elder Things, leading to a war between Cthulhu's Star Spawn and the Elder Things' Shoggoth monstrosities. Eventually, an uneasy peace was reached and the two factions each claimed their own half of the world. During this time, Cthulhu constructed the city of R'lyeh, a place composed of structures so complex, the human mind would be unable to fathom them. However, a change in the stars caused Cthulhu to fall into a deep slumber, his city and the majority of his race sinking to the bottom of the ocean with environmental changes. Though the Elder Things' only adversaries had vanished, their victory was cut short when the Shoggoth slaves gained sentience, rebelling and destroying them. With the masters of the old world gone, life evolved from the Elder Things' leftover experiments, and the war was forgotten with time. However, Cthulhu still lies dormant at the bottom of the sea, immune to the changing of the universe. Cults devoted to him can still be found at the darkest corners of the earth, whispering dark blasphemies that one day, when the stars are right, the sunken city will rise and its lord shall return to claim what is his. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown. At least 4-B Verse: Cthulhu Mythos Name: Cthulhu, High Priest of the Great Old Ones, The Great Dreamer, The Sleeper of R'lyeh Gender: Genderless Age: Vigintillions of years old (It is implied that he has not been able to draw on his full power due to the stars not being right for vigintillions of years) Classification: Great Old One, Alien Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), True Flight, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Magic, some degree of Reality Warping (It created a city out of nowhere, and in that city, reality is strange and warped), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (The geometry of R'lyeh appears impossible and simply "all wrong" to humans who see it in their dreams), Shapeshifting, Plasma physique and manipulation, Mind Manipulation. Destructive Ability: At least Solar System Level (Is stated to have destroyed a cluster of stars prior to his arrival to Earth which included Large Stars as well within History Speed: Massively FTL+ (He and his kin flew to earth from Xoth, a distant binary star. Far superior to the Cthulhi) Lifting Ability: At least Class T due its sheer size (He is as tall as a mountain) Striking Ability: At least Solar System Class (Caused all the stars in history to flare fourth which included large clusters for Stars) Durability: Unknown (Cthulhu has never been shown to be majorly harmed by natural means, it lived in a Star prior to its arrival on Earth). Due to the nature of the Great Old Ones, which is not being made of Matter and the very idea of death being a laughing thought to them makes them harder to kill in addition to their Immortality and Regeneration Stamina: Godlike Range: At least Planetary (Cthulhu can mentally interact with anyone on the planet), apparently Universal when not hindered (The Great Old Ones were said to know and influence all that happened in the universe before they were sealed away/began to slumber). Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (According to Old Castro, Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones know all that is occurring in the universe due to being able to telepathically communicate with and control any sentient beings, regardless of location. However, from his sunken city, Cthulhu's reach is restricted by some "primal mystery" in the waters, allowing him only to know everything that is transpiring on earth.) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Feats: *Star Spawn apparently appear to look similar in appearance to Cthulhu himself, albeit smaller to varying degrees. *Their capabilities are unknown, though they did wage war with the incredibly advanced Elder Things billions of years ago. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None, though he does have an army of Star Spawn at his disposal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy:' Cthulhu has massive telepathic abilities that enable him to speak to individuals or groups of beings whether in their subconscious or conscious mind, this also enables him to devastate minds of mortals, though he may be able to apply this to immortal creatures. *'Mindmash:' When mortals look at Cthulhu, they will go insane. *'Unconventional Composition:' Cthulhu's body is composed of an unknown material similar to plasma, it is described as "tenebrous", “slobberingly”, “gelatinous”, and "greasily", giving him an incorporeal quality, as such he is capable of withstanding solar heat, shapeshifting into the three states of matter: Solid, Gaseous and Liquid. The mere fact that this full physical form is (presumably) in another plane of reality make this body undying and virtually immortal. Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Composited) (Godzilla's Profile) (Both were 4-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cthulu Mythos Category:Books Category:Horror Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Hax Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Great Old Ones (Cthulu Mythos) Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier